


Don't have a panic at the disco

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is a dork, Everyone is a dork, F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry about the long authors notes, M/M, Nico actually goes to school, Percy is a Dork, School Dance, They're Having Fun, This is pure fluff, Will and Annabeth are good friends, let these kids be kids, maybe OOC warning, percabeth, percy is a good brother, solangelo, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Goode high school is having a dance.  Percy and Nico both have their dates to bring and they have some fun.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Will Solace, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893382
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Don't have a panic at the disco

**Author's Note:**

> So, because I am the author, and what I say goes. Sally had enrolled Nico to Goode because this boy... he needs education... I've been to like... three school dances in my lifetime??? Also action is hard, I don't dance. Please enjoy.
> 
> Also sorry, I was gonna write something yesterday for halloween but I was with my friends and didn't have time since I procrastinated it and didn't have any ideas. 
> 
> And since last year my school's halloween party was canceled (for stupid reasons, I could go on a mile rant about how pissed I am about the school dances) this counts as the halloween party fic.

Almost the first thing out of Will’s mouth when they had entered the gym was, “do you want to dance?”

Goode high school was having a dance, and Percy had dragged Nico along with him and Annabeth, so obviously Nico brought Will. Nico hesitated at Will’s request.

“Uhh… Not right now Will,” Nico chewed on his lower lip.

“Ah, okay,” Will, the blessing he was, didn’t even show any disappointment on his face. 

“I’ll dance with you, Will!” Annabeth chimed in, taking Will’s hand excitedly. Will grinned.

“What?” Percy slumped his shoulders, “I wanted to dance.”

“Later,” Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek. Annabeth wore a dark blue dress which hung just below her knees, fashioned with sequins, her hair was up in a bun with some hair framing her face. Will was wearing a white undershirt with a gold vest over it, along with a gold bowtie (Nico had slicked his hair back with gel, which meant that for once his hair was out of his eyes). Percy was matching with Annabeth, wearing a white dress shirt with a dark blue blazer and a striped blue tie he had gotten from Paul.

Nico had been forced to wear Percy’s old clothes since he didn’t have any nice clothes of his own. He wore a white long sleeve shirt (with the sleeves rolled up since it was too big) and a black vest.

“You owe me at least one dance tonight,” Will said, pushing his sleeves up. Nico rolled his eyes.

“Maybe.”

Will blew a kiss and led Annabeth to the dance floor, he laughed giddily and spun her.

“He’s having fun,” Percy commented, leaning his elbow on Nico’s shoulder, who immediately pushed him off.

“So is Annabeth.”

Annabeth in return spun Will who grinned, taking both her hands. 

“Will looks so different with his hair slicked back, it’s almost scary,” Percy put his hands in his pockets.

“It’s cute, I did his hair,” Nico said proudly, he smiled.

“Aww,” Percy grinned, “what a loving boyfriend you are, Annabeth won’t let me do her hair.”

“I can’t imagine why.”

“Is that sarcasm?”

Nico squinted at Percy, “no…”

“ _ That  _ was sarcasm!”

“Whatever you think, Percy,” Nico smirked. Percy pursed his lips and frowned. 

The two of them stood near the wall, Nico was too awkward to go out by himself, and Percy waiting for Annabeth to come back. She and Will danced much too formally for a simple school dance, Will’s hand on Annabeth’s hip and Annabeth’s hands on his shoulders. They looked like they were having fun though.

Nico admired how Will never seemed to care what others were thinking of him since quite a few people were staring at the pair.

“Do you want to dance with me?” Percy asked Nico.

“No.” 

“Okay that’s fair enough,” Percy shrugged, “I might be too tall for you anyway.”

Nico gasped incredulously and kicked Percy in the shins, Percy cried out in surprise and burst into laughter. Percy crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed.

Will and Annabeth returned to where Percy and Nico were standing, Will’s cheeks were flushed and his slicked-back curls were starting to fall over his forehead. 

“Did you have fun?” Percy asked, slinging an arm around Annabeth’s shoulder.

“Will is a better dancer than you,” Annabeth said.

“I would be offended but I was watching you two and I can agree,” Percy sighed.

“Thanks, my mom made me do lessons when I was young,” Will explained with a much too smug smile.

“Look at you,” Nico huffed and pulled Will down to his level, running his fingers through Will’s hair, pushing it back into place.

“Thank you, Love, you’re so kind,” Will chuckled, straightening Nico’s bowtie.

“Look at you two,” Annabeth said, grinning, “So sweet.”

“You won’t let me touch anywhere near your hair,” Percy leaned his head on Annabeth’s shoulder.

“Yeah, because you and your rough hands always pull my hair,” Annabeth smacked him playfully in the forehead.

Will took Nico’s hand, twirling him in place. Nico cried out in surprise and almost fell over.

“Warn me next time!” Nico’s face flushed with embarrassment. Will was having way too much fun at a school dance for a school that he didn’t even go to.

Will pressed his lips to Nico’s forehead, wrapping his arms around his lower back.

“No PDA,” Nico muttered, leaning his head on Will’s chest.

“Ew, look at those two, they’re so cute,” Percy said, nudging Annabeth in the side. 

The music was extremely loud and fast and didn’t fit the mood at all, Will took Nico’s hand, dancing slowly near the wall of the gym. 

“Annabeth you have to dance with me now,” Percy said.

“Of course,” Annabeth agreed, “you two stay here being cute, we’ll be back.”

“Aye Aye,” Will gave a mock salute.

Annabeth took Percy by the hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Her dress swished between her legs as she speed-walked.

Will pulled away from Nico, keeping hand in hand.

“Thanks for letting me drag you here,” Nico said.

“Oh, no, I’ve had the time of my life so far, this is fun!” Will bounced on the balls of his feet, grinning.

“When we get home we can make cookies with Sally,” Nico promised.

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll pester Percy.”

“I’ll pester Percy too.”

Will wrapped his arm around Nico’s shoulder, waiting for Percy and Annabeth to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> This would've came out like maybe half an hour earlier but I'm also watching Unas Annas while I was writing this (multitasking!!) and so... it took a bit longer. I have a test in like twenty minutes, wish me luck.
> 
> Also there's gonna be more with Will and Annabeth being friends, and also the four of them maybe at Percy's apartment.


End file.
